I'm James Potter, and this is NOT a diary
by The Marauders Live Forever
Summary: Dear Sirius: THIS IS A JOURNAL.
1. The Girl with Green Eyes

First of all, I'd like to express that this is NOT a diary, despite wherever Sirius Black says.

I remember my first ride on the Hogwarts Express, when I saw Sirius again. We talked about Quidditch and a few other things. I'd realized that he's a lot like me, we really should be friends.

But after that... we met this girl. And it wasn't just any girl, this one was different. She had beautiful red hair, like Mum. Well she didn't look like Mum, it was just her hair. She had these emerald green eyes, too.

_•••••_

_She sat down and placed her things under her seat. "I have a friend coming in here later, if that's okay..."_

_"Yeah, that's fine." James shrugged. "By the way, uh... What's your name?"_

_"Lily Evans." Lily replied through her tears. _

_"That's a pretty name..." remarked James in a whisper, but Lily didn't seem to have heard._

•••••

After that, she was all I could think about, though I tried not to show it. Of course, her and the Sorting.

Lily Evans and the Sorting.  
The Sorting and Lily Evans.  
Gryffindor... AND LILY EVANS.  
Lily Evans and... I wonder if they'll let me play Quidditch this year... MUST BE A GRYFFINDOR.

And, as I knew I would, I GOT INTO GRYFFINDOR! Mum and Dad were proud. Another great thing about that day: Lily Evans is in Gryffindor too.

Padfoot and I hoped that one of us would get to be Quidditch Captain soon. We were both Chasers at the time. And... Sirius had convinced me that I should ask Evans out.

And did I mention she hated me? She probably wants me dead, or something, but I can't imagine why...

•••••

_"Go away, Potter!" she yelled._

_James ran up to her and held something up in his hand. "But you dropped your quill," _

_"I don't care, you can keep my stupid quill. I've got lots of them." She turned, with a great air of annoyance, and walked away._

_•••_

_She swiveled around in her seat to look him in the face. "Don't touch my hair, Potter, that's rude."_

_"But... It's so soft..." He stared at the strand of red hair that held in his hand. "How'd you get it this way? It feels like Sirius's..."_

_She yanked the hair out his hand and gave him a disgusted look._

_•••_

_"Potter... What are you doing?"_

_"I'm studying, what's it look like I'm doing?"_

_She rolled her green eyes. "It looks like you're in my seat."_

_"Oh, this is YOUR seat?" James looked around. "Sorry. In that case, would you like to share your seat with a certain Potter?"_

_Instead of answering, she shoved him off the chair and onto the ground._

_•••_

_"Let go of Sev, Potter!"_

_"Potter, come back here with my hairbrush!"_

_"I swear, Potter, if you don't hand over my homework, I will bloody __**KILL **__**YOU**__."_

_•••••_

Again, can't imagine why. We were only thirteen, yet Padfoot and I already had girls chasing us! They were mostly after Sirius, and me because I'm his best mate, but still. It seemed that Evans was the only one who didn't like me, which may have just been an awful coincidence for me.


	2. What Happened with Evans

It definitely did not go as I had planned. Just as I thought, Evans wanted me dead. (Not literally, because that's just cruel.)

I asked her out, which is what Sirius wanted. Of course I wanted it too, but I also had a bad feeling that Sirius knew it was going to end badly.

•••••

_James Potter slowly shuffled towards Lily Evans, who was sitting near the Gryffindor Common Room fireplace with several of her friends. Sirius, Remus, and Peter could be seen towards the back of the room, watching anxiously to see what would happen to their friend._

"Evans," James said quietly. "Can I, uh... ask you something?"

Lily turned to one of her friends, who shrugged. Lily stood up, and crossed her arms. "Fine," she said. "What is it, Potter? And make it quick. I've homework to do."

James gulped. He was nervous. He'd never done this before. "So... Evans..." He ran a hand through his messy black hair, trying to think. "Will you go out with me? This weekend, for Hogsmeade?"

She dropped her arms in shock. What? How dare he! "...What?!"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh, please, don't make me say it _again..."_

Lily's face broke into a smile. She laughed in his face. "Are you kidding me?"

James sighed, shaking his head. "No..."

"No way, of course not! ME, go out with YOU?! You're so stupid..." she said a bit too loudly. A she began to walk away, she continued. "There's NO way that ANYONE could EVER make me go out with you, Potter. Never."

She sat back down with her friends, who were all throwing loud fits of laughter and rolling on the ground, clutching their stomachs. They, and the rest of the Common Room, including the other Marauders, were laughing at James's failure. Only Remus could be seen with a straight face.

James looked around the room in horror. What had he done wrong? And why was it so funny? He just didn't, and couldn't, understand. And, how could Evans say something like that? What did James ever do to hurt the beautiful Lily Evans?

All James could do was stand there while being humiliated by the Gryffindors and Lily Evans. _So this is what it feels like to be made fun of,__ he thought to himself._

•••••

So, in the end, I think it's pretty safe to say that she hated me, from that moment on. But, despite what she said, I continued to ask her out from that _day_ on. Of course, for the next few year they all backfired the same way, just less humiliating. But the point is, I never ever ever ever ever EVER gave up.


End file.
